random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
(FAN-MADE RPG) The Bunker: Bad Future (JBR spin-off)
Fast-forward to 2019 in an alternate universe, Twilight is under King Sombra's control. A lot of the members in The Bunker died, as well as The Autotuners. The president has been in the Royal Jail for 19 seconds, 19 minutes, 7 hours, 21 days and 3 weeks, then Twilight becomes the tyrant of Random-Topia. Ded Dead people and pones ponies #UltimateMegaGeo (assassinated by Queen Twilight the Tyrant) #Isabella (with UMG) #Pinkie Pie (with UMG) #Fluttershy (with UMG) #Faves3000 (during a confrontaition with the Tyrant) #Princess Celestia (after UMG) #Princess Luna (after UMG) #Princess Cadance (after UMG) #Ferb (with Faves) #CompliensCreator00 (with Faves) #Darwin (after UMG) #Nicole Watterson (after UMG) #Richard Watterson (after UMG) #Anais (after UMG) Characters Gumball Watterson (voiced by ) - Alone, he was trained how to use melee attacks by , how to use the powers of his Element by the Puffs and seeking vengeance to the Tyrant. The Mysterious Figure (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain (am I right?)) - TBA Moar soon Music - Intro http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-gw-dnReFY - Theme Song - Escape The Cave http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVP7H15zwmI - Stage: The Queen's Base - Character: Cyborg-Princess Dinky http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hOXrgDDLpYw - Boss: Cyborg-Princess Dinky - The Bunker's Park, now The Royal Equestrian Air Force Hangar (25 REAF members) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NYhssTW3J8s - Boss: Lightning Dust (as heard in Canterlot Siege 2) - Stage: Changeling Swamp (25 Changelings) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oxl-n80bq_Y - Boss - Featherweight - The Shadowbolt Hangar (25 Shadowbolts) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QtG9L52FQY4 - Boss - Unnamed Shadowbolts leader http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jp74Ou2cwOI - Character: Rumble https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OV9_KDrbeas - Boss: Rumble (0:00-2:15 - Weakening) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvH0elFs-94 - Stage: The Queen's Fortress (enemies: 20 Royal Equestrian Air Force members, 20 Dark Royal Guards, 20 Changelings and 20 Shadowbolts) (as heard in Twilight Wing) - The Awakening of Her Army http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hgi8OVLCcxk - The Protesters (00:00 - 00:43) and The Random DC War (00:44) (censored vulgar words) - The Dark Bunker http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xXDC89tZ4IQ - Theme: Queen Twilight Sparkle The Tyrant http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4zZtBuZ1uI4 - Final Boss: Queen Twilight Sparkle/The Tyrant 1st quarter) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sRiM7kr13lI - Final Boss: Queen Twilight (2nd quarter, with shadows surrounding her) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nbbsw5lLsoo - I'll help you. I'll show who truly I am. - Unknown pony, who has Rainbow Dash's wings, and Rarity's horn, Mochlum, ACF, RD, Rarity, Applejack and Mordecai's hair/fur/feather colors http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G0m0d4aE8NE - Final Boss: Queen Twilight (3rd quarter, as Twiboss Sparkle, in Challenger Deep illusion) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_7aI9U1z78 - Reversing Time, slow - moderate http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=roZVSujBmyg - Reversing Time, fast http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LT_g5LzWiOw - Back To The Past https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BnjR-B83-g - Credits Sound effects http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qjrp9ufae6I - Pointing at "Start", "Settings" and "Quit" (1st, Start, 2nd, Settings, 3rd, Quit, 4th, clicked) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_uyCwXL1qC8 - Escape the unknown area (under ACF's room, full of mixed sand, graved and soil, walking) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIjjNzQC4Gw - Escape the unknown area (under ACF's room, full of mixed sand, gravel and soil, running) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jf5XdcweOA8 - 10 lives (and counting) left http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i24GpGQJGOg - Element of Simplicity, released a Lazer http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdALZTH9TJ0 - Element of Simplicity, released a Beam http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=StO9wHYuYPM - Element of Simplicity, released a Blaster http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EzFTPkY2dM - Won, lost no/5 lives, kept in 45-50 lives http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhEvhvoJC4g - Won, with 35-20 lives http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nN4OlLk5ZCk - Won, with 15-5 lives http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=au4OVaBlDrE - Defeat http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=85-hRscnSuE - Jump http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9qRNSkTOp8g - (Cyborg-Princess) Dinky, defeated http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H8yhFKVvoDE - Walking at metal (Stage One: The Queen's Base) (Gumball-Dinky boss battle) (Normal version: Gumball) (Fast version: Dinky and Gumball, running) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sxHe9reNwtg - Walking at grass (Stage Two: The Bunker Park, now the Royal Equestrian Air Force Shatterdome) (Gumball-Lightning Dust battle) (Normal version: Gumball) (Fast version: Lightning Dust and Gumball, running) Final boss guide First quarter - In the beginning of the battle, there are balls of magic, Blasters, Lazers, magic boomerangs, dark/black magic Category:Random Works! Category:RPG Category:Pones Category:Ponies Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Gravity Falls Category:Gravity Faaf Category:The Bunker